


Between Yesterday and Tomorrow

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Discussions Of The Past, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Spoilers, WWE Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "We have a daughter?" Someone pushes a plastic flute of sparkling cider into her hand, explaining that 'real champagne' isn't appropriate."Not yet." Sasha returns the embrace, as she buries her head in the crook of Bayley's neck. "I'd like to think we will."Bayley brushes her hand against Sasha's back, as she sinks into the moment. This is...It's incredible. She never believed this day would come.





	Between Yesterday and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo: Coming Out Of The Closet
> 
> Contains one line that is a mild spoiler for tonight's pay-per-view
> 
> Written as a gift for 13 year old Jen who wrote more Trish/Lita fic than actually made my FFN profile. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I can't wait to tell our daughter about how her mom sacrificed herself for me at the first female only pay-per-view." 

"What?" Bayley sounds puzzled, as she turns to embrace Sasha. "We have a daughter?" Someone pushes a plastic flute of sparkling cider into her hand, explaining that 'real champagne' isn't appropriate. 

"Not yet." Sasha returns the embrace, as she buries her head in the crook of Bayley's neck. "I'd like to think we will." 

Bayley brushes her hand against Sasha's back, as she sinks into the moment. This is...It's incredible. She never believed this day would come.

"You've never wanted to talk about it." Bayley pulls back to stare fully at Sasha. "Our future." She knocks the cider back, if only to rid herself of the flute. 

"Well, I...I'm a strange one." Sasha shrugs. "Besides, what better day? We've seen the future. The future is female." She laughs, leaning in to peck Bayley on the lips. 

Bayley allows the quick kiss but pulls back, anxious to see if anyone's noticed them. The last thing she wants is to draw extra attention to them. They're out in the back but that doesn't mean she wants to make a scene. 

"I wish Trish and I could have had that back in the day." 

Bayley jerks, realizing Lita's next to them. She pulls back, just fast enough that it startles Sasha. "Oh, hi!" 

"Don't be so nervous," Sasha chides. She grins, facing Lita. "Don't mind her- she's a nervous one." 

"Really?" Bayley pulls back, giving Sasha an incredulous look. "I am _not_ nervous." She sighs. 

"It's okay- _I_ get nervous around Trish and she's been in my bed for nearly twenty years," Lita teases. She opens her arms, welcoming Bayley and Sasha into a group hug. "You two are adorable." She laughs. 

"Thanks," Bayley murmurs, gazing at Sasha. "So, you two were together back in the day?" 

"Yes," Lita says, breaking the hug. "Of course, _no one knew_. Well, wait- I think Edge suspected but...we just did our thing." She gestures around the room with a broad sweep of our arm. "This...I never imagined something like this would happen." She exhales as Trish stops beside her. 

"No, Dear, we didn't," Trish says, reaching over to grab Lita's hand. "We were just two crazy girls with a dream, also deciding to just take life by the horns." Her eyes shine as she glances to Lita. "Two crazy girls, deciding to take a chance by loving each other _while_ doing what we love." 

"Wow." To Bayley's surprise, she's charmed by the other couple's energy. "That's...wow." 

"It is." Trish rests her head on Lita's shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be standing here, telling the next couple about the time two old farts told you about the good old days." She laughs. 

Bayley's gaze drifts to Sasha. She can't imagine them in 15 years. She can't imagine them in 15 days. She knows she's stuck with Sasha for life- a fact that doesn't bother her. She just can't imagine what the next 15 years will bring for them. 

"Sorry, Ladies but I need to steal Lita. Our daughter will not go to bed without seeing her moms." Trish holds up her phone as if to say _Kids- got to love them_. 

"Oh, you have a daughter?" This fact interests Bayley a great deal. 

"Grace. She's 4." Trish turns her phone over, showing them her lock screen. Bayley stares at the screen, taking in the dark haired little girl surrounded by Trish and Lita. "She's our little secret, which is what we want." 

Bayley nods, grinning wider. She sees Sasha gasp, her hand covering her mouth. 

Maybe she can envision a future with Sasha after all. They'd have a little girl with her eyes and Sasha's attitude. 

Two badass women growing old together, loving each other and sharing that love with a kickass daughter.

"You're crying," Lita murmurs, passing a tissue to Bayley. "Sorry, I'm a mom- we give tissues to crying people." 

"Sorry," Bayley says, dabbing her eyes. "Just thinking." She smiles, feeling Sasha's arm close around her waist. 

"It's emotional," Trish agrees, squeezing Bayley's forearm. She stares at her phone as a text message comes through. "Okay, need to go." She leans in, airkissing Bayley's cheek. Then, she turns, airkissing Sasha's cheek. 

"Bye." Lita side hugs Bayley and then, does the same to Sasha. "Gracie calls!" 

"That was the _coolest_ thing ever!" Sasha exclaims, turning to Bayley. "Really, really, really cool." She pulls Bayley into a tight hug. 

"I've seen our future." Bayley sounds strangely hopeful as she grazes Sasha's ear with her lips. "It's really cool." 

"Can't wait," Sasha whispers, speaking softly. 

Neither can Bayley.

-fin-


End file.
